Hilaridad
by Ahgness Black
Summary: El misterio de cómo mantiene Draco su cabello brillante y sedoso por fin revelado.


Aquel día se vio eclipsada la monotonía por algo que no muchos esperaban. Quienes lo esperaban eran adivinos y Dioses, ya que jamás se habrían imaginado que la hilaridad y contradicción de un ser, cambiara tanto el curso y ritmo de otra persona.

Él había despertado, sus sabanas de la más fina ceda, su cama esplendida, de carísima madera y aún más cara manufactura. Se enfundo en sus afelpadas pantuflas, para dirigirse a su fino cuarto de baño.

Al verlo pasar la gente se preguntaba "¿Qué usa para mantener su cabello en ese estado?". Los magos más vanidosos intentaban con infinidad de pociones, filtros de amor creyendo que aquel dulce sentimiento tendría la respuesta. Por supuesto no funcionaba, terminaban enamorados pero con un cabello igual o más feo.

Pues bien, nadie podría imaginar que aquel adonis, enemigo de muggles contara con una de sus creaciones para el bienestar de su cabello. En cierta ocasión, caminando por el callejón Diagon a su hermoso rostro fue a dar un volante publicitario de un "shampoo".

Que sí eliminaba la caspa, que sí lo reforzaba, que sí lo dejaba más brillante y manejable, que sí, que sí, que si…

Resultaba tentador.

Pero tenía ciertas cuestiones que no habría considerado de primera instancia. La cosa esa era muggle, la vendían en el mundo muggle y lo último, pero no menos importante: la vendía uno, tal vez dos muggles… incluso más.

La primera vez cambio su aspecto. Tenía que ir de incognito a aquel mundo que tanto repudiaba e insistía en que odiara los de más. Al ver que no se había sido tan horrible como parecía, su casi alergia fue disipándose poco a poco. Cierto día decidió tratar de comer algo muggle; juro no volver a intentar esa clase de ideas. A partir de entonces solo iba a aquel mundo a comprar su tratamiento capilar y solo a un establecimiento, muy lejos de miradas mágicas, alejado de cualquier ser humano (mago) que pudiera reconocerlo.

Quienes perciben el mensaje de este relato y saben de quien les hablo, se preguntaran qué hace Draco Malfoy consiguiendo productos muggles. Pues bien, no lo sé a ciencia cierta, pero si puedo decirles algo; la química y la ciencia, trabajando juntos a favor de la mercadotecnia, crean productos que satisfacen los gustos del mismo Jehová.

Aquel día, como todos los días especiales, él desapareció de su mansión, se esfumó de su familia y amigos así como de todas sus demás actividades. Entró al establecimiento de siempre, como siempre. No saludo al dependiente tras el mostrador, así como no abrió la boca absolutamente para nada, sólo se dirigió hacía el pasillo donde aguardaba su producto.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al percatarse de que no estaba. Todo el mostrador de "Shampoo's" había desaparecido. Giró sobre sus talones, estaba decidido a recorrer todos los pasillos hasta dar con él. No lo vio en ningún momento. Comenzó a tensarse, transpiró mojando su ropa bajo la gabardina, sintió mareos. El oxigeno muggle comenzó a impregnarse en su piel, cada poro quedó saturado de ese gas no mágico.

— ¿Buscaba algo, señor?

Aquella voz lo hizo que se paralizara, no quería hablar con un tonto muggle, pero tenía que salir pronto de ahí y si esperaba a encontrarlo por si mismo jamás lo lograría. La problemática se acrecentó al recordar que esa gente de mandil rosa y escoba en mano estaba para ayudar a los desventurados que no encontraban lo que buscaban. Así como él.

—Sí. –Balbuceó, provocando que el empleado no lo escuchara y diera unos pasos hacía él.

— ¿Perdón? No le escuche señor.

—_Malditos muggles inútiles, podría sacar la varita y hechizarlo para que me dijera dónde está. –_Pensó sin reparar más en el empleado.

Abandonó la misión para regresar a su mansión y darse un buen baño de espumas. Volvería a utilizar los antiguos productos de ser necesario; por más brillante que tuviera el cabello no volvería a pisar un establecimiento como ese. Muchos hechizos anti-frizz había como para preocuparse por eso.

Lo que sí le preocupaba era que su cabello fuera a resentir el cambio nuevamente. Si veía un solo cabello en la almohada, haría lo que fuera para conseguir ese producto.


End file.
